Unsafe Den
by UnknownMiko
Summary: This was the first time he had broken a promise. . .


I ran into another road block with my other story so here I am with another offering. Its short and sweet tell me what you think.

**Unsafe Den**

Sesshoumaru raced through the streets blasting through every red light and stop sign. His team on his trail trying to keep up. Nobody knew where they were going only that he told them to follow him as quickly as possible.

But he knew, no more than 30 minutes ago his hated enemy the half-breed he'd been chase for two years sent him a picture of outside his den. Anyone else would have blown it off as a random joke. But Sesshoumaru knew the half-breed was taunting him, the pictures he sent him was always where he would strike next. He had been only a few steps behind the half-breed for almost a year now. They had a good lead to where he was hiding but this took priority. His pack within his den was in danger and no one would stop him from getting to them.

He growled, red flashing through his eyes. His den that no one outside the agency knew about. His home where he promised his mate she would be safe with their pups.

The steering wheel cracked under his tight grip. The car was moving to slow. If he wouldn't get into trouble he would have ditched the car and used his orb. But some damnable law prohibited demons from using anything like that within city limits and damn if he didn't have to drive through the whole damn city to get to his den. Tonight it seemed to take hours to get to his pack, his mate.

His mate who at this very minute was being. . ."Damn," he growled again griping the steering wheel tighter not even worrying about using the brakes he swerved into the curve. He blasted down another street. The steering wheel broke in his hands as red flooded his eyes he jumped from the car seeing the demons being ejected from his front window.

He didn't care about the dead demon hanging from his open front door as he raced through. Two more bodies greet him in the hall but again he paid no attention to them. In a flash he was in the sitting room watching his mate getting thrown across the room. She crashed into the table, glass shattered everywhere.

Sesshoumaru cut the demon down before he could lay another hand on his mate.

"The. . .pups," she gasped trying to raise from the floor shaking her head.

"Ka. . ."

"The pups . . . another," she gasped just than a scream rip through the house and Sesshoumaru flew up the stairs. He wasted no time and slamming his fist through the demons back crushing his heart. He dropped the waste of space and stepped through the door the demon had just knocked down.

Seeing the oldest four ready to protect the youngest three made him proud.

"Anyone hurt?" he questioned the smell of mates blood hung heavy in the air keeping him on edge.

"No father," the twins spoke up. "Mother told us to run and protect the others. Is mother-"

"Come," he turned and hurried back down the steps to his mate knowing she wouldn't let anyone of his team up the stairs. No matter what they said.

Seeing his mate at the bottom of the stairs and the idiot slam in her barrier almost made him laugh. But it was no time for that; he was kneeling before his mate before anyone could blink.

"T-The pups," she gasped weakly.

"As perfect as the day you birthed them," he murmured trying to assess the damage done to her.

"Good . . .S'Maru . .so . .cold" her voice died out as her head rolled back. He checked her for a pulse and sighed a sigh of relief when he found it.

"MOMMY" the youngest cried out and tried to rush down the steps.

"Hold your sister"

"Yes father," one of the twins grabs the youngest girl before she could fly down the steps. He whispered to her like he had seen his mother do hundreds of times before. She hung limp sobbing for her mommy.

The pups and everyone all watched as Sesshoumaru checked Kagome over. She stirred her eyes fluttering, she moaned painfully. "D-Don't cry Ren honey. . mo-my is fine. Just a little sore"

"You're more than a little sore my mate, you need to remain still. You're bleeding badly." He growled pulling out long slivers of glass from her broken arm. "Slayer bring the first aid kit. Idiot call the office and tell them what happened. Kitsune, Monk go get the pups jackets from the hall closet and take them out back"

"Yes sir," they chorused and went about the duties in shock. They never knew their boss had a mate or pups.

"Will mommy be kay papa?" the youngest questioned sucking her thumb.

"Your mother will be fine. Go with Shippo and Miroku and do what they say until I come get you"

"Yes father," he watched as the twins each grab a triplet and made their way down the stairs being careful of their mother, the last herd the others away from the bloody mess and too the back of the house.

"Guess I am out of practice but seven demons. Damn they could take me on my best day," she chuckled painfully.

"Forgive me Kagome," Sesshoumaru looked at her bleeding wounds. "I promised you a safe den . . . peace –"

"We are alive mate that's what counts. I knew you come home every day at 10o'clock without . . . fail"

He looked at the bruise on her beautiful face and winced when he took in her split lip. He hated this damn he told her, she would be safe here. That she would never have to fight again. He promised her a safe den for her and the pups no matter. Heads will roll for this he silently swore.

He wrapped her side and arm best he could try to stop the bleeding. He snarled inwardly and swore if he could find a way to revive those demons he would and kill them all over again.

Dropping his pups off in his office Sesshoumaru went right away to the director. He understood his mate not wanting the pups to see her so damaged. Sango had called him from the hospital. His mates left arm was broken, wrist was fractured. The right was dislocated, bruised ribs and varies cuts and scrapes. They also found out she was with pup again. To think he would have lost his new pup as well as the whole of his pack had him enraged.

"I'll give you this agent because your pack was attacked your mate injured. But next time your fired." The male hissed fixing his shirt and tie. He was surprised when Sesshoumaru marched into his office and pulled him up by his throat growling. He didn't know who leaked the formation but heads will roll for this. He watched as Sesshoumaru stormed from his office with a sigh of relief.

Sesshoumaru stopped a moment calming himself as he watched his pups. The twins sat quietly waiting while the triplets played with Shippo. His mate might be hurt but his pack was safe.

Tonight him and the pups would stay in a hotel tomorrow Naraku would die by his claws. This was the first time he had broken a promise to his mate and Naraku would pay for it. . .


End file.
